


The Revenge Starts

by NirCele



Series: Revenge [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Kinda, because glorfindel sees it, elfling twins get in a fight, elrond almost has a heart attack, erestor is embarrassed, glorfindel breaks it up, poor erestor, the twins make up, the twins think erestor is dead, then play a prank on erestor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NirCele/pseuds/NirCele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who ever said Glorfindel couldn't be a peacemaker? He has to settle a fight between stubborn elflings Elladan and Elrohir, but his efforts are rewarded soon after when he has the pleasure of witnessing one of their famous pranks on Erestor. One-shot, no slash, goes before Erestor's Revenge and Glorfindel's Revenge. (this story used to be called Fighting Halves and a Spider)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Revenge Starts

Glorfindel muttered under his breath as he unsuccessfully tried to stomp through the gardens - no matter how much he wanted to, it went against his elven instincts to slam his feet into the ground. "Erestor is boring indeed . . . never does anything fun, always too . . ." He trailed off, grumbling something that he wouldn't dare say around Lord Elrond. He was going to continue his tirade, but was interrupted by the sounds of struggling coming ahead of him and to his right. Curiosity overcoming his complaining, he went toward the sound and came upon two identical elflings tussling in the dirt. It looked like quite a serious fight.  
Elladan, his silver beads glinting, furiously scrabbled at his twin, then managed to grab a handful of dirty brown hair and tugged sharply. Braids came undone and beads went flying. Elrohir let out a shriek and replied by leaping on his brother and they both slammed back to the ground, rolling and scratching at each others' faces. Glorfindel watched with a confused expression on his face. The boys play-fought all the time, but this one looked like they meant it.  
"I am not stupid," Elladan finally shouted, gaining the upper hand as he sat on Elrohir's chest and shoved his arms down to the ground. Elrohir let out a grunt, kicking his legs, then finally giving up and glaring up at his brother balefully. "Yes you are."  
Glorfindel raised an eyebrow and was about to step forward to break it up, but decided to wait a moment and see if they could stop on their own.  
"No, I'm not!" insisted the older twin forcefully, leaning his head forward and returning the glare. "You're just jealous 'cause Ada likes me better."  
Elrohir stiffened. "He doesn't like you better. He . . . "  
"Then why doesn't he practice sword-fighting with you?" Elladan challenged. He sensed that he was winning and pressed on. "Because you're so weak you're not even good at fighting, and he doesn't want to em - embarrass himself by helping you. You have to hide in the library and be a little goody-goody doing all your schoolwork and doing what 'Restor says. But Ada really likes me better, and so does Glorfy!"  
"That's not true," Elrohir said shakily, his head slumping back to the ground.  
"Oh yeah? Then why does Glorfy always pick me to teach first?"  
Glorfindel winced himself. It was true that he always had the eldest twin start training first. It was simply because of his mindset - Elladan was more forceful, better inclined to the hard ways of battle, while Elrohir was milder, tending to love reading and doing his schoolwork. Both enjoyed their weapons training though, he had simply thought Elrohir derived less joy from it. Glorfindel decided it had gone on quite long enough when Elrohir's face collapsed and he looked like he was about to burst into tears.  
Elladan looked up guiltily when Glorfindel stepped from between the trees, his blue eyes crystal and accusing. "Elladan Peredhel, what do you think you are doing?"  
"Nothing?" he offered weakly, jumping up and scooting away from his brother.  
"It didn't look like 'nothing' to me." Glorfindel scowled down at the small elfling. "How did you escape from Erestor? Weren't you supposed to be going with him?"

"He had something 'portant to do."  
"Hmp." Turning to Elrohir, who was still lying on the ground, Glorfindel was surprised to see that the younger twin had tears streaking his face.  
Elrohir climbed to his feet, valiantly battling tears, but failing. His face was crumpled into an inconsolable expression, scratches decorating his cheeks and nose. He didn't look up at his weapons instructor, rather glaring at his twin. "I hate you, El! You're a bad brother and a meanie!" With that, he spun and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, sobbing loudly.  
Glorfindel was torn. Should he go after the crying younger twin, or reprimand Elladan, who looked quite remorseful. He chose the latter, turning sharply to the elder twin. "What was that all about?"  
"He said I was stupid," Elladan said sullenly, staring at the ground.  
"And you? Were you any better?" Glorfindel found that his hands were on his hips.  
"I just said Ada liked me better," muttered the elfling. "And . . . and that he wasn't good at fighting." He glanced anxiously up at the Balrog-slayer. "And he was a - a goody-goody."  
Glorfindel had no idea what to say. This was for parents to settle - he wasn't a parent! He was just the Captain of the Guard! "Well, is he?"  
"Maybe." Elladan was back to studying the soil.  
Glorfindel took a deep breath. "Is your training more important than your brother?" The twin didn't answer, and Glorfindel tried for a different tact, crouching down next to Elladan for the most effect. "If your brother - right now - got hurt somehow right after fighting with you, how would that make you feel? Would that make you happy?"  
"No." Still somewhat petulant.  
"Look at me!"  
Elladan looked.  
"Would you regret what you said?" Glorfindel's eyes were narrowed dangerously. "You made him cry. When did you last see him cry over something?" He seemed to be getting through, a dawning light was appearing in Elladan's eyes. "What would you do if Elrohir never wanted to talk to you again?" Glorfindel doubted that would happen, but it might make the stubborn twin give in.  
"He said he hated me." It was the last weak complaint.  
"Do you really think he does?" the Elda retorted. "You called him weak and no good at fighting."  
This time Elladan's face dropped like a stone. "I'm sorry!" he wailed, tears welling up in his eyes.  
Glorfindel stood again, not very sympathetic. "I'm not the one you said it to."  
"El!" Elladan turned and dashed after his brother. "Wait, El! I didn't mean it!"  
Glorfindel briefly considered going after them both, but they needed to settle it themselves. He let a sigh out and then frowned. What had he been doing? Was he going to go somewhere and - oh. He was upset at Erestor. Right. He actually didn't feel very grumpy right now . . . but what else was there to do? The patrols were filled up, he didn't want to go practice - which is what he would do when he was bored - and everyone was steering clear of him right now since he was dangerous when angry. If he had to admit it, convincing Elladan to go after his brother had cheered him up a little. At least it meant someone would listen to him, unlike Erestor . . .  
Thinking about the Chief Counsellor irritated Glorfindel again, and he decided to start trying to stomp through the gardens once more. There was no point in wasting a perfectly 'good' bad attitude.

He made it halfway through the gardens about five minutes later, and was almost to the large building Elrond's study was housed in when Glorfindel heard a shriek coming from his left. Desperately hoping it wasn't Elladan, and that he hadn't started a fight with Elrohir again, he muttered something not-very-polite under his breath and hurried toward the sound.  
Rounding a tree, he was with something he definitely didn't expect. It was two wildly giggling elflings running swiftly in the opposite direction, with Erestor cowered up against a tree. The adviser's dark brown eyes were panicked as he cringed from something on the ground in front of him. Glorfindel raised a pale eyebrow.  
"Help!" Erestor finally squealed, catching sight of the Balrog-slayer. He waved a hand at something on the path, then backed up further into the tree like he was trying to go through it.  
"May I ask what it is you need help with?"  
"THAT!" howled Erestor, jumping as the thing on the ground moved. Glorfindel peered closer and his eyes widened when he caught sight of the large fuzzy spider nestled happily between two bundles of leaves. So that was what Elladan and Elrohir had done? They scared their tutor with a spider? Well, it was good to know they were back to their normal pranks, which meant they had made up, but - wait. Now-mischievous blue eyes flew up to meet terrified chocolate brown ones. "You're scared of a spider? That little, tiny, itsy-bitsy spider right there?"  
Erestor didn't look embarrassed. "I am! Get it away from me!"  
"It's just . . . it's staying right there," said Glorfindel, gesturing at the prone arachnid. "It's not moving. Why are you so afraid?"  
There was another shriek as one hairy leg shifted. "Get it away, you spawn of Morgoth Elda!"  
Both eyebrows shot up. He had never heard the adviser curse before. Glorfindel stayed where he was, though. He wanted to see how this would turn out, and he owed Erestor anyway for earlier.  
Anger overcame fear for the briefest moment as Erestor glared at Glorfindel. "Make it leave!"  
"No, you know what . . . I'm enjoying this." Glorfindel stepped back and leaned against the nearest tree, crossing his arms over his chest and grinning broadly. Barely a second later, Erestor let out another screech when the spider moved again. As if moved by some evil force, the legs shuffled back and forth, and then the spider suddenly scuttled forward straight for Erestor. Glorfindel leaned forward. He couldn't miss this.  
Erestor's usually calm face morphed with terror. Letting out one last panicked squeal, the adviser pressed up so close to the tree his black robes seemed to be a part of it. The spider hesitated, then headed forward once more. Glorfindel could swear he saw a malicious grin pass the little thing's face.  
Erestor froze when one hairy leg brushed the toe of his shoe barely visible. His face completely drained of color and his eyes locked on the small spider. Glorfindel dropped his crossed arms and started forward. He had tortured the adviser enough.  
But he was too late. In seemingly slow motion, Erestor's eyes rolled up and into the back of his head, and he collapsed. Glorfindel lunged and managed to catch him before he crushed the furry spider. The Balrog-slayer did kick away the troublesome spider, though, then returned his gaze to Erestor. The adviser was out cold, his eyes wide and unseeing, glazed over. Tempted to toss him over his shoulder and walk into Elrond's study, Glorfindel shook off the appealing idea and scooped the adviser up behind the knees and started for the main building.  
Just as he walked into the hallway leading to Lord Elrond's study, he caught sight of two identical heads peering out from behind a pillar, trying unsuccessfully to hide from him. Their grey eyes were large and worried.  
"What happened to 'Restor?" asked one, the blue beads in his hair glinting dully.  
"We were just playing," said the other - Elladan.  
Glorfindel actually found the whole thing they had done quite amusing, but he didn't appreciate having to carry Erestor - even though the adviser was terribly light, he didn't want to explain to the young warriors he trained just why he was carrying Lord Elrond's Chief Counsellor through the halls of the Last Homely House. He frowned at the twins. "He passed out. Go fetch your father - and tell him to bring those salts that he uses when someone faints." He probably should have better explained what happened, since both pairs of eyes widened in horror and they ran out from behind the pillar, sprinting desperately down the hall.  
"Ada!" Elladan yelled. Glorfindel heard the door to Elrond's study burst open.  
"Glorfy needs salt!" Elrohir's loud voice echoed all the way out to him, and Glorfindel couldn't miss the next panicked wail that came from Elladan. "We killed 'Restor!"  
"WHAT?" came Elrond's thunderous roar, and Glorfindel winced, imagining his face.  
"No," Glorfindel called down the hall, trying to snag Elrond's attention before he came dashing toward him. "He just fainted! I need those salts you have!"  
"Oh." He sounded very relieved. "Okay, be there in a moment!" A few seconds later, Elrond emerged from his study, Elladan and Elrohir trotting along beside him with anxious faces.  
Elrond held a small packet in his right hand as he gracefully skidded to a halt next to Glorfindel and the unconscious Erestor. He opened the brown package and waved it lightly under Erestor's nose, his dark eyebrows drawn low over his face. "What happened?"  
"Oh, I'll let him explain." Glorfindel couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his face. He had to shift his grip a moment later when Erestor coughed, blinking a few times as his gaze re-focused. His head came up and he looked around blearily. "Wha'?"  
Glorfindel's grin grew wider. "You fainted." An evil chuckle.  
Erestor suddenly realized he was being held up by the annoying Balrog-slayer, and he struggled to get free, his long robes tangling with his legs. Glorfindel gladly put him down, glancing over at Elladan and Elrohir to see how they were taking it. They were just staring, wide-eyed. Lord Elrond had stepped back, a relieved expression on his face.  
Erestor huffed and smoothed down his black robes, regaining his composure. A moment later, his head flew up and his eyes narrowed. "I fainted?"  
"That's correct," announced Glorfindel proudly.  
"You little - " Erestor cut himself off, realizing two elflings were still watching him anxiously. He glared at the blond Elda. "You let the spider get close to me!" It looked like he was repressing a shudder at the memory. Glorfindel smirked, and that was the last straw. With a cry of rage, Erestor threw himself at the Balrog-slayer and slammed into him.  
Glorfindel was barely moved. He just stood there, one eyebrow quirked, as Erestor pounded angrily on the Balrog-slayer's chest for a few moments. The blows slowed after about twenty hits, and Glorfindel looked down at Erestor. "Are you done yet?"  
Erestor drew up his robes, sniffing haughtily, and turned to march away. "You will regret that," he called over his shoulder.  
Looking back at Elrond, Glorfindel was surprised to see the Elf lord rolling his eyes. "What?" asked Glorfindel defensively.  
"Acting like an elfling," muttered Elrond, shaking his head. He reached down for his sons' hands, and they offered them up willingly. "Let's go have lunch."  
"I do not act like an elfling!" protested Glorfindel. He jogged after Elrond, still objecting to the statement.  
Further down the hall, Erestor let out a low chuckle as he walked down the path, a vengeful grin crossing his face as a plan formed in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series - read Erestor's Revenge to find out how Erestor retaliated!


End file.
